


The Confession ( The Parka Promise )

by emperorwrit, phalanges mccoy (emperorwrit)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Before Pacific Rim uprising., M/M, One Shot, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorwrit/pseuds/emperorwrit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorwrit/pseuds/phalanges%20mccoy
Summary: "You bastard. That's my promise."Then, "Say it."A brow raises; Hermann draws back, "Say what?"





	The Confession ( The Parka Promise )

He's hunched over the lab table, note pad and an array of writing utensils thrown carelessly on the smooth surface. Various sketches of Kaiju of different categories lay flat, ready for a certain annoyed scientist to scoff over.

His cheek has an ident from a pi-emblened coaster ( Hermann's idea, he swears )--- and, damn, he's catching some nice z's. The worst thing, though? Him, the rockstar... he's drooling. Immensely.

It's been so long since he's gotten a good night's rest, that the poor man had fallen asleep while in the lab.

Ever since the Breach had been closed, he had been busy celebrating with the others. But it seemed that a member of the K-Science division could not rest, not until every last bit of data had been processed.

Then they would pack up, go home.

Be heroes.

The door opens, and a man with a cane stumbles into the room whilst wearing an overly large and green parka. He walks towards his desk, places his briefcase down upon it, and then turns--- only to pause his gaze on the man asleep at his lab table. His eyes follow the curve of Newt's face. Those softly grinning lips, curled at the edges. He can't see the full smile, but he knows it is there from memory alone.

Geiszler's hair is messy... Rambunctious. Just as he is.

And a part of Hermann wants to bury his fingers in those tuffs and yank... hard.

Yet, all he does seem to manage is staring. Moments pass.

Newt's snores are soft lullabies to the pitter-patter-screeching of Hermann's heart.

Figuring action as a better alternative than standing there, he gives a fond half-smile in Newt's direction and slips off his scarf.

"Oh, Newton," he whispers, "you groupie."  
\---  
When Newt wakes, he's wrapped in a certain green parka... And Hermann is nowhere to be seen.  
\---  
He blinks slowly, taking in the world around him. One hand wipes away the hideous amount of drool, and he smacks his tongue against the roof of his mouth--- too dry.

While dreaming, he'd been somewhere else... Somewhere between the divide of Earth and Not-Earth. Somewhere terrifying.

The nightmares never stopped when one drifted with a Kaiju brain.

And yet, all he can focus on is the emotion in Hermann's voice in the Drift. The fondness that is muted but always there in plain sight.

...The parka.

Herm's parka.

Newt buries his nose unashamedly into the soft jacket, inhaling that dumb, crotchedy scent that sticks to it.

Hermann. Hermann's parka. Parka.

Those dumb eyes. That dumb scowl.

God, he loves Hermann.

He really does.

Fingers tap against the table, and in a random act of sleepy desperation, Newton Geiszler turns over one of his crappy Kaiju drawings... And writes a letter. ( He always does this when he wakes up from a nightmare, and yet, he's never found the courage to give one to his handsome and annoying college. )

After all, in 2013, it was how they had first began their friendship: through letters. When they met in person in 2017, it had been a tumultuous time for both of them; what had been immediate attraction had been written off as a clash of personalities. And yet, even through the clashing, they found that only the other could stimulate their intellectual pursuits...

'Hermann,' he starts, tapping the pen against his chin, 'I've had something to tell you for a while.'

Newt subconsciously snuggles into the parka, breathing in the scent.

Meanwhile, Hermann, who has just gotten back from getting lunch, watches in awe from the open doorway. He's quiet, ducking softly with a single tap of his cane, to the side of the door.

He's just witnessed Newt partake in...a sniff. And yet, his heart was racing.

By Jove, he was about to have a heart attack, he was certain.

'You're annoying. I'll preface this letter with that notion, so you don't get a big head. Because I can barely handle your regular gloating when you're right.'

Gottlieb leans from behind the doorway, peeking, watching... Curious. His blood thunders with excitement.

'But. I've noticed something about you. Like, you get passionate, man, and...'

He scribbles out "man" and frowns.

'I don't know when it started. I developed romantic feelings for you. Intense romantic feelings that kinda make me want to fuck you into the floor of our stupid, half-divided lab. It's our space. It's ours, until everything with K-Science ends.

And, I don't want to leave you. I want to always share a lab with you, Hermann. I like it when you get annoyed. I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Gottlieb, in a lion-like fashion, tries to stalk forward slowly.

Newt is too focused on the letter to even check for the person of his affection.

'I've been in love with you for a while. I know you could feel it since the Drift. I felt something within you, too. I love you, Hermann, and it aches---'

Suddenly, the paper is snatched up by a quick hand, and Newton is looking up, quizzically... Only to settle on Hermann's face. He's already wearing glasses.

What a snoop.

And oh, fucking-shit fuck-shit-fuck-fuck. The love letter.

"...Wait, wait! Gimme that. You do not want to read that. It's Kaiju porn. I'm a furrie," Newt protests, but Herm's bopped him with his cane, using it as leverage to keep the man sitting.

"No," he scoffs, "I'm curious. And thought I know of some of your... tastes, you seem more like a scalie." Newt gives an eyeroll and his mouth hangs open, but he gives in.

Hermann begins to read, brow quirking, and yet, the farther he reads, the softer his voice becomes, "You were so enthralled..."

Moments pass in a slow eon of Geiszler wishing he could have fallen right into the Breach and died, and of Gottlieb delving into a worse breach altogether: romantic feelings.

Newt watches in horror as Hermann begins to shake, as the sneer that had decorated his lips one moment ago is suddenly gone.

Vulnerable.

Dr. Hermann Gottlieb feels vulnerable.

"Newt," he whispers, clutching the paper close, "this is not false? Nor a trick?"

He shakes his head, swallowing thickly, "No. Not a trick. It's how I actually feel, Hermann."

The tense silence that follows is thick. It settles on the both of them so heavily that Newton thinks he's lost his best friend.

"Look, just forget I---"

Suddenly, his face is clasped between two hands, and he smells that same crotchedy scent... Up close. It's intoxicating.

The letter lies on the same lab table that had sired it.

"Impossible to forget, Newton, when you look so delectable in my clothing."

It's famine or feast: their lips clash in the same way they clash when they argue--- one trying to outdo the other, and yet, even with swirling tongues and soft, bitten moans... No winner is decreed.

Hermann pulls back, breathless and smiling, giving a laugh for good measure.

"You fool. I was waiting for you to feel the same."

"Oh, thank every last God up there. I owe you one. I thought you didn't."

"...You're insufferable. It was not like I sought to hide my affections."

"Yeah, well, Hermann, so are you. Maybe I didn't want to accept that you felt the same."

A beat. Newt shivers.

"Uh, could you kiss me again? And I'm stealing your parka from now on."

Hermann leans forward, presses his lips to Newt's earlobe. "Of course, and of course you may. You didn't say where."

Shivers move up and down Geiszler's spine. He fists Hermann's shirt tightly in his hand.

"You bastard. That's my promise."

Then, "Say it."

A brow raises; Hermann draws back, "Say what?"

"Tell me how you feel."

In Newt's eyes, there's a challenge: Kaiju-Blue, electric, needy.

"I love you, Newton. I do."

Both men kiss each other roughly, again--- and they do not stop for a long while, as if they try to prove to the world that they are the solvents to each other's solutions.

( And, eventually, the parka falls from Newt's shoulders. So does his shirt. )

**Author's Note:**

> Testing this ship out. I have a lot of WIP's going on, but they were too cute to even think about!
> 
> I may work on a series. I don't know. It depends.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
